


gav800week2018

by diesfromcringe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, ООС, занавесочная история, нелинейное повествование, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, сборник драбблов, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesfromcringe/pseuds/diesfromcringe
Summary: Сборник драбблов по неделе конвинаТемы для челленджа:✓ 2 сентября: Работа✓ 3 сентября: Альтернативная вселенная4 сентября: Жертва✓ 5 сентября: Первый поцелуй✓ 6 сентября: Семья✓ 7 сентября: Покой и тишина✓8 сентября: Свободный день
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	1. work

— Вы снова задерживаетесь на работе после полуночи?

Гэвин оторвал взгляд от монитора и посмотрел на Коннора. Он стоял, склонив голову, и внимательно изучал сидящего перед собой детектива Рида. Система анализа распознала, что мужчина не спал уже двадцать часов и был порядком истощен.

— Не лезь не в свое дело, жестянка.

Детективы и рядовые полицейские разошлись по домам, оставив участок на попечение дежурным копам и андроидам. Однако Гэвин, как и сотни раз до этого, домой не спешил. Раздражение выжигало его изнутри, поскольку в обществе Коннора он совершенно не нуждался, но и прогнать того никуда не мог. Коннор, как обычно, проводил здесь время до прихода Андерсона, будь он неладен, а Гэвин просто пытался уложиться в дедлайны. С переменным успехом.

Коннор поправил галстук четким, выверенным движением, и удалился от стола детектива. Гэвин облегченно вздохнул и углубился в изучение материалов дела.

Каждый вечер Коннор наблюдал за Гэвином, фиксируя изменения в его состоянии, отмечая, что не так уж и сильно они с Хэнком отличаются друг от друга. Система анализа проводила параллели между ними и находила общие черты, согласно которым протоколы поведения составляли программу действий. С Хэнком было проще: его нерастраченный отцовский потенциал давал Коннору шанс войти в круг лиц, которым доверяет старый лейтенант, и извлечь из этого сотрудничества пользу. С Гэвином все намного сложнее: его социальные связи до сих пор не прояснены, близких контактов с сослуживцами замечено не было, категорийный аппарат межличностного взаимодействия не выявил, кого из окружающих детектив Рид перевел в круг знакомых и близких знакомых.

Подобрать программу взаимодействия не было первоочередной задачей. Но Коннор воспринимал установление приятельских отношений со всем отделением как конструкт, который позволит снизить градус напряжения между коллегами и сделать сотрудничество «КиберЛайф» и полиции более эффективным.

Каждый вечер Гэвин давил в себе раздражение и возрастающий интерес, задумываясь над вопросом: каково это — работать с жестянкой? Как можно не желать размозжить его пустую голову о стол, когда он постоянно что-то уточняет, втирается в доверие и анализирует каждое твое слово, действие, намеренное или не совсем?

Устанавливать близкие отношения с машинами Гэвину решительно не хотелось, но этот робот с глазами котенка старательно подходил к делу: анализировал все своими системами, поучал с точки зрения полученных данных, пытался завести разговоры и был нарочито вежливым, не грубил в ответ на выпады детектива, сохраняя натянутый компромисс и умудряясь выполнять все поставленные Фаулером задачи.

«Черт бы его побрал, такого правильного и продуктивного».

— Детектив Рид, сейчас час тридцать три пополуночи. Ваша смена закончилась пять часов назад. Я могу вызвать такси.

«Черт бы его побрал с этой заботой и видимостью человеческого отношения».

— Ты андроид-детектив или моя мамочка?  
— Программа социального взаимодействия с людьми подразумевает вариативную адаптацию. Я могу быть кем угодно, детектив.

«Черт бы его побрал».

Следующим утром, коря себя за несоблюденный режим сна, Гэвин в очередной раз подумал о том, что пластиковые ублюдки, как всегда, правы. О том, что Коннор со всеми его алгоритмами лучше и идеальнее любого человека. Лучше и идеальнее Гэвина, Хэнка, Фаулера и всех остальных.

— Здравствуйте, детектив Рид. Снова не выспались?

«Черт бы его побрал».


	2. alternative universe: containment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> зарисовка без конца и начала

— Гэвин, ты уверен, что это будет правильным решением?  
— Коннор, заткнись и не мешай мне работать. Кто-то должен найти нулевого пациента. И чем быстрее мы это сделаем, тем лучше. 

Коннор пожал плечами и склонил голову над рабочим столом. На экране терминала замелькали личные дела заразившихся. 

С детективом Ридом Коннор начал работать не так давно — сразу после окончания дела по девиантам. Хэнк по собственной воле ушёл на пенсию, капитан Фаулер подсуетился и выбил в «КиберЛайф» новенького RK800 с пробужденным сознанием девианта, посчитав его продуктивнее и надежнее «машинного» аналога. Память о прошлом в него предусмотрительно не помещали, свою новую «личность» ему пришлось моделировать с нуля, и он подозрительно быстро спелся с новым напарником. Рид, прежде ярый андроидоненавистник, защищал его и по-своему оберегал, а Коннор учился социальному взаимодействию со сложной натурой Гэвина. 

Стоит сказать, учился весьма и весьма продуктивно — через месяц после начала работы их отношения перекочевали в симпатию, а потом и вовсе в крепкую дружбу (по мнению многих коллег). Без проблем, конечно, не обходилось, но все разногласия гибкая программа переводила в компромиссы, укрепляя в Гэвина веру в то, что «сраные андроиды» способны на нормальную коммуникацию, почти не раздражают и продуктивнее лучших детективов отдела. Вслух, конечно, Рид никогда и ничего из этого не произносил, но Коннор фиксировал изменение в отношении и втайне был удовлетворён выполнением задачи. 

После того, как они впервые поцеловались во время ночного дежурства, Коннор и вовсе пометил приоритет личного сближения с Гэвином отменённым за ненадобностью. Развитию отношений поспособствовало умение андроида адаптироваться, искать оптимальный подход, а еще... он неплохо целовался. Гэвин был готов поклясться, что почувствовал себя почти возбужденным, а Коннор только одарил его тёплой живой улыбкой и больше не заводил об этом разговоров. Детектив прикипел к этой консервной банке, с каждым днём все больше привыкая к его причудам, и учился принимать заботу. С переменным успехом. 

Стройный ритм жизни Центрального отделения полиции Детройта редко нарушался, исключая то масштабное расследование о революции андроидов. Но год спустя после подавления «терминаторов», как любил их называть Гэвин, город поразила новая чума, теперь уже менее контролируемая и более опасная. Если девиантов можно было остановить, найти, обезвредить, то внезапно возникшую чуму победить было намного сложнее. Рид не любил простые дела, и потому был первым сотрудником, включённым в оперативную группу «Карантин». 

Заражение граждан началось стихийно, внезапно, и никто так до конца и не понял, как карантинная зона госпиталя святого Джеймса оказалась заполнена чихающими, кашляющими кровью и постоянно блюющими желчью людьми. Гэвин собирал все заметки и факты в одну большую папку, которую хранил на рабочем планшете, и очень часто забирал его домой, устраивая ночной мозговой штурм наедине с огромной чашкой кофе и развлекательными передачами по телевизору. Коннору жутко не нравилось такое положение вещей, но его присутствие в доме детектива все ещё не одобрялось, посему он ночевал в участке и периодически вешал блокировку на планшет Гэвина, чтобы тот спал более трёх часов в день. Спасало не всегда. Чаще, конечно, Рид связывался с ним по телефону и настойчиво приказывал отменить выключение устройства и предоставить ему все доступы. Однако Коннор не сдавался и упорно твердил о необходимости полноценного сна и здорового режима дня. 

Этим вечером привычная рутина дала сбой: Рид нашёл зацепку, которая могла привести его к нулевому пациенту, и, сорвавшись с рабочего места, отправился в госпиталь, проверять записи с камер видеонаблюдения. Как он и догадывался, разносчиком заболевания стал иммигрант. Приехал из мелкой африканской провинции, которую на карте-то не найти, привёз с собой всю семью и разнёс вирус по всем, с кем контактировал в течение двух дней, что его разыскивали. Гэвин, чертыхаясь, сгрёб Коннора в охапку и отправился на задержание, игнорируя протесты андроида и аргументы того, что Коннор в одиночку справится быстрее, и вероятность риска снизится. Все-таки, Рид детективом был хорошим, а жестянка подразумевалась как помощник, а не замена. И даже доводы о возможном заражении его не убедили. 

— Гэвин, надень респиратор, — Коннор протянул детективу стерильно запакованный свёрток. — Риск заражения снизится до двенадцати процентов. 

Рид недовольно посмотрел на уродливый намордник, но посчитал, что Коннор лучше разбирается в этих статистических расчетах. В конце концов, кому как не роботу с мощнейшим микрокомпьютером внутри черепушки заниматься просчетами рисков. Весьма приятному и горячему роботу, мысли о котором не давали Гэвину покоя ни днём, ни ночью. 

Нулевого пациента дома не оказалось. Мать плохо понимала по-английски, поэтому Коннор взял коммуникацию с женщиной на себя. На своём булькающем наречии негритянка рассказала, что сын (Коннор заботливо выводил синхронный перевод прямо на экран рабочего планшета Гэвина) не появлялся дома несколько часов, пошёл в магазин и не вернулся. Рид выругался, сохранил рассказ матери об их иммиграции в папку с говорящим названием «Может пригодиться» и направился к машине. 

— Эй, Коннор, поехали отсюда. Поищем по району. Надеюсь, тут будет всего один африканец с незнакомой мне рожей.   
— Да, Гэвин. Как скажешь. 

Колесить по району под чёткие ритмы Эминема Коннору... понравилось. Он зафиксировал этот момент в системных логах состояний и позволил себе немного расслабиться, не переставая сканировать окружающее пространство. Гэвин вёл машину на весьма низкой скорости, чтобы дать Коннору возможность распознать лица прохожих, однако трехчасовая поездка привела к нулевому результату. Нужного человека они так и не нашли, зато узнали много нового про вечернюю жизнь окраин Детройта. 

— Ладно, поехали в участок. Попробуем ещё кое-что. 

Коннор кивнул, отправил рапорт в «КиберЛайф» и Центр контроля заболеваний и прикрыл глаза. По приезде детективы сели за рабочие столы, располагавшиеся рядом, Гэвин глубоко вздохнул и снова начал рыться по базе данных, выискивая новые зацепки на камерах видеонаблюдения. 

— Эй, жестянка. Глянь, это не он? 

Коннор встал с кресла, обойдя стол, и подошёл к Гэвину. На экран была выведена запись с камер у местного магазинчика. Один человек афроамериканской наружности угрожал пистолетом женщине за стойкой, пока она выгребала кассу.

— Да, это он. Ннамбди Фарадж, 2009 года рождения. Все верно. От какого времени эта запись?  
— На серверы полиции поступает с задержкой в полтора часа.   
— Тогда мы, как у вас это... в дерьме?

Гэвин едва заметно улыбнулся:

— Ты как всегда прав, жестянка.   
— Посмотри. Он очень часто чихает. Его ведь выпустили из госпиталя с профилактическим лечением от простуды, так зафиксировано в базе данных поступивших пациентов.   
— То есть он заразил ещё кого-то?

Коннор кивнул:

— С вероятностью в восемьдесят четыре процента, принимавший его врач является заражённым. Проверим?  
— Ну давай проверим. Там и так уже четырнадцать человек в карантине, и вполне возможно, что они все заразились через приемный покой. 

Гэвин вздохнул, поднялся с рабочего места и взял со стола ключи от машины. 

В госпитале святого Джеймса обстановка становилась хуже с каждым часом. Один из пациентов, находящихся в карантине, скончался. Коннор немедленно отправил рапорт о состоянии больных в Центр контроля заболеваний и получил указания от центрального офиса «КиберЛайф» на перепрограммирование медицинских андроидов. 

— Необходимо переписать программу медицинских андроидов и настроить их на утилизацию тел и уход за заражёнными.   
— Вы на своей киберкоже заболевание не переносите?  
— Нет, Гэвин. Вирус распространяется только при контакте с жидкостью — пот, слюна, моча, кровь, рвота. Надень респиратор и ничего здесь не трогай. 

Врач-иммунолог любезно поделилась с Коннором записями о пациентах. Андроид вошёл в карантинную зону вместе с одним из медицинских AP700 и проанализировал состояние больных. Картина была неутешительной — почти все из них переживали заключительную стадию заболевания: гной из глаз, рвота желчью и галлюцинации. Коннор, предусмотрительно надевший на себя защитный костюм, вышел из карантина. Гэвин почти сразу подскочил к нему, но Коннор знаком попросил (или приказал?) ему не приближаться. 

— Мне нужно раздеться и продезинфицировать руки. И пока мы здесь, необходимо соблюдать дистанцию в два метра. Я беспокоюсь за тебя.

Рид закатил глаза и отдалился от Коннора.

— Да ладно тебе, жестянка. Ты же не переносишь эту заразу, сам сказал.  
— Я — нет, но жидкость может попасть на твою кожу. Потерпи.

И Гэвин терпел несколько дней, пытаясь не трогать Коннора после посещений госпиталя. По всему городу ввели чрезвычайное положение, больницу святого Джеймса и двухкилометровую зону вокруг нее оградили сетками, перекрыв доступ здоровых граждан к больным. По иронии судьбы происходило это все во время того, как Коннор сверялся с записями и отправлял отчеты медицинских андроидов в «КиберЛайф», а Гэвин проводил инструктаж полицейских внутри кордона. Когда осознание того, что они заперты внутри лагеря больных, достигло мозга детектива Рида, выходить наружу уже было поздно. 

В госпитале царило мертвое молчание, персонал избегал разговоров. Все понимали, насколько эпидемия угрожает городу, поскольку передается молниеносно, а все зараженные умирают по истечении двух суток. Даже Гэвину было не по себе. Бравада постепенно уступала иррациональному беспокойству, он боялся и за себя, и за Коннора, хотя понимал, что его жестянка заболеть не может.

Семь дней они оба были в напряжении. Коннор с сожалением перепрограммировал часть андроидов на уничтожение тел и очистку карантинной зоны от всех жидкостей, которые погибшие извергали из себя перед смертью. Гэвин все порывался помочь, но Коннор останавливал его каждый раз, чуть ли не силой выталкивая за пределы боксов.

— Побереги себя, пожалуйста. Ты заразишься.

Рид отмахивался и пытался помочь по-другому — мотался к границе кордона за едой для людей, держал связь с отделением полиции и почти не спал, хотя в комнате отдыха для персонала ему организовали кровать. Коннор совсем по-человечески корил его, но в конце концов сдался и пустил все на самотек.

Эпидемия продолжалась.

Внутри кордона все было под контролем. Новых заразившихся не было — все четко соблюдали правила. До тех пор, пока Гэвин случайно не опрокинул на себя стакан воды, столкнувшись с Коннором. Оба замерли, без слов смотря друг на друга, понимая, что вероятность заражения сейчас выше, чем обычно. 

Рид молча отправился в стерильный бокс, а Коннор так же молча запер его снаружи. В глазах детектива застыла обреченность, а андроид не сводил взгляда с руки Гэвина, на которую попала вода.

— Ты должен был избегать контакта с жидкостями, Гэвин. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, кто пил из этого стакана.

Гэвин покачал головой и опустил взгляд в пол.

— Что дальше будет?  
— Ты пробудешь здесь двое суток и, если вирус тебя миновал, выйдешь из бокса.   
— А если нет?

Коннор промолчал и ушел помогать другим больным, пытаясь не анализировать самые печальные варианты развития событий. Гэвин молча улегся на кушетку и попытался заснуть. Сон все не шел, тревога не отпускала. Он чихнул и обеспокоенно посмотрел на руку. Чисто.

Через сутки напряженного ожидания Гэвин подозвал Коннора к стеклу бокса.

— Все совсем плохо? Почему меня не выпускают? Ни одного симптома не было.  
— Гэвин, все в порядке. Осталось подождать шесть часов. Мы оба знаем, что ты не болен, вирус не мутировал, согласно последним данным. Капитан Фаулер согласился дать тебе отпуск. Скоро поедем домой. 

Гэвин слабо улыбнулся:  
— А ты оптимист, жестянка.   
— Просто я знаю, что ты не болен. Я сканирую тебя каждый раз, как прохожу мимо. 

Коннор прислонил руку к стеклу.   
— Все в порядке, Гэв. 

Гэвин закашлялся, и на стекло бокса вылетело несколько сгустков бурой крови.

— Все в порядке, Коннор.


	3. first kiss

Утро в Центральном полицейском департаменте Детройта началось намного страннее, чем обычно: недовольный Фаулер, недовольный Андерсон и ещё более недовольный Рид скептически осматривали нового «сотрудника».

— Он тупой, — высказал предположение Гэвин. — Тупее, чем мы все.  
— «КиберЛайф» говорят, что революционный прототип, — возразил ему капитан Фаулер.  
— Да мало ли что они там говорят, — огрызнулся Хэнк. — Все равно банка консервная.

Рид кивнул и засмеялся.

— Поверить не могу, что я с тобой согласен, Хэнк.  
— Иди нахер, Гэвин.

Капитан Фаулер махнул на них рукой, пробормотав «разбирайтесь с ним как хотите» и удалился к себе в кабинет.

Коннор стоял посередине опенспейса и оглядывал пространство вокруг себя.

«Сканирует, сука», — подумал Гэвин.

Андроид действительно сканировал столы детективов и офицеров, ненадолго остановив взгляд карих глаз на рабочем месте лейтенанта Андерсона, но лишь только потому, что тот был захламлён больше остальных.

«Только попробуй подойти ко мне», — нахмурился Хэнк.

— Добрый день, лейтенант Андерсон! Мое имя Коннор. Андроид, прислали из «КиберЛайф». Мне сообщили, что дела по девиантам ведёте вы. Могу я присесть?

Хэнк глубоко вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Свободный стол — вон там.

Рид наблюдал за новой игрушкой департамента со стороны и с раздражением отметил, что этот робот слишком сильно напоминает человека. Если остальные жестянки вели себя как настоящие машины, то этот… Его движения были плавными, аккуратными, не такими резкими и — с ещё большим раздражением подумал Гэвин — как будто живыми.

«Ебало все равно у него каменное».

Он поднялся с кресла и вышел в кафетерий. Тина махнула ему рукой из-за столика.

— Эй, Гэвин! Иди сюда!

Рид сделал себе кофе, взял ничейный — он правда был ничейный — пончик с шоколадной глазурью с соседнего столика и подошёл к коллеге.

— Ты видела? Нет, ну ты видела?  
— Видела что?

Гэвин закатил глаза и зачитал тираду о том, что теперь с ними будет работать пластиковая кукла, которая теоретически может уделать его одной левой, но на практике такого само собой не произойдёт, потому что Гэвин-то не пальцем деланный. И вообще, должен случиться апокалипсис, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу, да ещё и в натянутых отношениях.

Тина посмеивалась браваде Гэвина, потому что знала его иррациональное стремление показать насколько тому все равно, учитывая, что ему совсем не все равно. Они были до неприличия долго знакомы, чтобы отрицать очевидное. Но пока Гэвин не признается, она не намекнёт, и уж тем более не скажет напрямую.

— Нет, ну ты видела это уебище? Господи, поверить не могу…  
— Гэвин. Ты ведь его даже не знаешь.

И Гэвин в подробностях начал рассказывать, что ему вообще-то совсем не хочется с ним знакомиться, что он даже имени его узнать не успел и что ему на самом деле все равно как его зовут. Пусть хоть сквозь землю провалится.

Гэвин не встречался с Коннором целых два дня — и уже успел забыть о том, что это, вообще-то, их новый полноправный сотрудник, который что-то там умеет, обладает какими-то полномочиями и кому-то там помогает. До тех пор, пока этот пластмассовый засранец не сказал Хэнку, что, вообще-то, на допрос девианта нужно позвать как минимум двоих людей. И выбор, само собой, пал на тех, кто даже в девять вечера ошивался в отделении — Гэвина и Криса.

— Доброго вечера вам, чтоб вы сдохли, господа, — вошёл в допросную Гэвин. Крис даже не удивился его традиционному приветствию, Хэнк только хмыкнул и послал его нахер, а Коннор с интересом принялся разглядывать нового участника их вечерней сиесты. — Кого допрашивать будем?  
— Девианта, — своим идеальным — стоп, он что, действительно так подумал? — голосом проговорил Коннор.

Гэвин непонимающе уставился на Хэнка, а тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Все вопросы к Фаулеру.  
— Совсем ебанулись, что ли? Это машина, какой нахер допрос?

Коннор обернулся на Гэвина, и тому стало страшно. Холодные глаза андроида сверлили его насквозь, вызывая иррациональное чувство неловкости.

— Я попробую подключиться к его памяти и восстановить события.

«Восстанови мои нервные клетки. И гетеросексуальность», — тревожно подумал Гэвин. Но вслух только рассмеялся:

— Вперед, умник.

Коннор прошел в закрытый бокс с непрозрачным (с одной стороны) стеклом, и Гэвин наконец смог без стеснения рассмотреть его целиком и полностью. Задница, конечно, до идеала не дотягивала, но у них же там в «КиберСраке» можно что-то нашаманить, он был уверен. Иначе тогда зачем это все? Да и в клуб «Рай» он иногда наведывался по делам сугубо полицейским, так что знал, что у андроидов с этим все в порядке. Или относительно в порядке. По крайней мере все остальное выглядело весьма натурально, великолепно, восхитительно и… откуда он вообще знает такие слова?

Гэвин помотал головой, напустил на лицо самое угрюмое выражение и продолжил наблюдать за допросом. Коннор меж тем прямо-таки раскочегарился: в ход пошли и шлепки по столу — хотя лучше бы он шлепал не только этот стол, и загадочно-агрессивное выражение лица — именно такое, какое нравилось Гэвину, и злобные гортанные рыки идеально смоделированного голоса — которые были весьма и весьма соблазнительными.

«Вот же черт, — подумал Гэвин. — Я в дерьме.»

Допрос завершился тем, что Коннор почти властно схватил андроида-девианта за руку и подключился к его памяти. А потом с видом альфа-самца кивнул в непрозрачное (к сожалению, только с одной стороны) окно. Гэвин и Крис встали со своих мест, подошли к двери бокса именно в тот момент, когда Коннор перегородил собой проход и касался рукой биометрического замка, чтобы ее открыть. И конечно же они столкнулись лицом к лицу.

Гэвин быстро взял ситуацию в свои руки, сердито отпихнул Коннора и почти вежливо попросил Криса вывести «этого пизданутого девианта нахер отсюда, пока он себе голову не раскроил». Дословно.

Крис удалился, ведя под руку андроида Карлоса Ортиса, а Коннор и Гэвин остались в допросной наедине. Гэвин почувствовал, как его лицо залила краска, а Коннор внимательно смотрел на него, склонив голову набок.

— Че надо, жестянка?  
— Детектив Рид, у вас есть какие-то особые причины, чтобы меня ненавидеть?

Гэвин аж поперхнулся. Нет, причин, конечно, было предостаточно, но ни одну из них нормальный гетеросексуальный мужчина тридцати шести лет от роду никогда в жизни вслух не произнес бы. Именно поэтому он молчал и пытался прогнать из своего разума все неодобряемые обществом ксенофобов (к которым он себя, сука, причислял до недавнего времени) мысли.

Получалось неплохо. С переменным успехом.

— Детектив, вы не ответили.

Гэвин снова густо покраснел и с вызовом вскинул подбородок.

— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, жестянка. Хочу — ненавижу, захочу — целовать буду денно и нощно, ясно тебе?  
— И когда мы перейдем ко второй стадии ваших желаний?

Рид, прищурив глаз, уставился на Коннора.

— А ты молодец. Быстро схватываешь, — и послал андроиду воздушный поцелуй.  
— Извините. Что значит ваш жест, детектив?

Гэвин закатил глаза и принялся популярно объяснять глупой жестянке, что воздушный поцелуй — отличный эвфемизм для похвалы, что он абсолютно лояльно к ним относится и не видит в этом ничего предосудительного.

Послушав себя со стороны, Гэвин подавил смешок. Конечно, гетеросексуальные тридцатишестилетние мужчины не видят ничего плохого в том, чтобы посылать воздушные поцелуи андроидам условно мужеского пола.

— А что, не воздушные поцелуи не разрешаются?  
— Коннор, ну не на работе же.  
— Я могу ненадолго выключить камеры и свет.

И вокруг все погасло. Хэнк заматерился, его грубый бас было слышно даже сквозь стекло. Гэвин хохотнул и чмокнул Коннора в щеку.

Коннор аж заулыбался, его сияющую физиономию было видно даже в тусклом свете диода. Еще чуть-чуть и засветился бы, как звезда на елке, не иначе. Ну, а что, скоро Рождество, традиции надо соблюдать. Гэвин с каким-то сардоническим удовольствием представил, как он натягивает Коннора на верхуш… нет, пожалуй, нужно остановиться.

Камеры включились снова, Хэнк облегченно выдохнул, а Гэвин… Гэвин подмигнул андроиду двумя глазами сразу и улыбнулся.

— Остановимся пока на этом, жестяночка. А то твой… напарник меня с дерьмом сожрет.  
— Как скажете, детектив.


	4. family

Невообразимое и невыносимое чувство усталости ломало Гэвина уже несколько дней. В последнем расследовании он принимал самое активное участие, и даже уговоры Коннора успокоиться, поберечь себя и быть хоть немного осторожнее не сработали — детектив Рид снова попал в передрягу и явился в участок с раскуроченным лицом.

Коннор сразу оторвал взгляд от терминала и вопросительно взглянул на Хэнка. Тот лишь вздохнул и коротко кивнул, мол, иди, выручай своего бедолагу. И Коннор, быстро встав с кресла, подошёл к Гэвину. Тот устало улыбнулся.

— Я же тебе говорил, Гэв.  
— Не нуди, я вон жив, цел, орёл, — невесело хохотнул Гэвин.  
— Цел? — неожиданно вспыхнул Коннор. — Ты себя в зеркало видел? Могу показать, я отсканировал твои повр…  
— Слушай, — сдавленно проговорил Гэвин. — Давай не сейчас? Дел по горло.

Коннор опустил голову и тихо сругнулся. Гэвин редко видел его таким, совсем по-человечески обеспокоенным и встревоженным, и, конечно, временами корил себя за то, что может заставить волноваться даже свою вечно невозмутимую жестянку. Однако работать он любил: до последнего гонялся за подозреваемыми, по ночам просматривал все наработки и записи, чаще, чем требовалось, консультировался с криминалистами. И во всем этом великолепии постоянной загруженности Гэвин пытался понять: чем он, собственно, заслужил такую заботу и привязанность со стороны Коннора. Тот помогал ему буквально во всем, тратя на это порой даже больше времени, чем при работе с Андерсоном. Гэвин часто забывал, что Коннор не устаёт и может работать круглыми сутками, поэтому чувствовал себя виноватым и пытался отплатить заботой в ответ. Конечно, своеобразными методами — то кофе принесёт, забывая или не желая запомнить, что Коннор, вообще-то, кофе не пьёт, то спать уложит под утро — забывая или не желая запоминать, что Коннору, вообще-то, не нужно спать. Но он пытался, и этого Коннору было достаточно, чтобы довериться и понять: они очень нужны друг другу.

— Я пойду покурю. Часа через два домой поедем. Ты успеешь? — нарушил молчание Гэвин.  
— Да, естественно.

Гэвин вышел из здания Центрального департамента полиции Детройта и прошёл в место для курения. Обычно вечером здесь было пусто, и ему это нравилось. Никто не трогал, не донимал, и Гэвин был предоставлен самому себе. Пусть даже на короткие десять минут.

Похлопав по карманам, Гэвин с раздражением понял, что сигареты закончились, а новую пачку он, конечно же, не купил.

— Блядь…

Коннор материализовался из ниоткуда, как и всегда, что обычно Гэвина очень бесило, но сейчас он был ему несказанно рад. Они с полуслова понимали друг друга, и Коннор часто успокаивал раздражительность Гэвина одним жестом, взглядом, касанием идеально смоделированной руки, легким поцелуем в щеку, почти по-человечески нежными объятиями.

— Ты что тут делаешь, жестянка?

Слово «жестянка» уже давно перестало быть ругательством в устах Гэвина, и когда Коннор слышал это обращение, он всегда еле заметно улыбался. Вот и сейчас, не произнеся ни единого слова в ответ, подавив улыбку, Коннор достал из кармана непочатую пачку красного «Мальборо», вытащил сигарету и, прикурив ее, передал Гэвину. Тот благодарно улыбнулся, удивленно поведя перебитой и наспех заклеенной пластырем бровью, быстро докурил и упал головой на надежное плечо стоящего рядом Коннора.

Он так устал.

— Поехали домой, Гэв.  
— Я голодный, как собака.

Коннор улыбнулся и приобнял Гэвина за плечи.

— Я тебе лапшу заказал. Привезут через тридцать две минуты.

Гэвин прикрыл глаза и пробормотал:

— Ты такой противный.

«Зато мой».


	5. peace and quiet

— Эй, соня, — ласково прошептал Коннор. — Ты вставать будешь?

Гэвин недовольно поморщился и разлепил глаза. За окном давно рассвело, яркое солнце заливало небольшую спальню его квартиры на окраине Детройта. Нет, их квартиры. Пора бы привыкнуть, полгода уже прошло с тех пор, как здесь начал хозяйничать Коннор, а он все ещё иногда забывал о том, что больше не одинок.

— У меня сегодня выходной, жестянка, отвали, — пробормотал Гэвин и перевернулся на другой бок, лицом к Коннору. Тот сидел на краю большой кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и легко гладил Гэвина по волосам. От Коннора пахло домом — стиральным порошком, парфюмом Гэвина, кофе и немного кошками. Одна из них примостилась у Гэвина в ногах, и он осторожно пошевелился, чтобы не спугнуть пушистую зверюгу. Она негромко мурчала в полудреме, одним глазом наблюдая за тем, что делается вокруг.

Просыпаться от того, что тебя разбудили, никогда не было приятным, но сегодня, как и в любое воскресенье, вот уже полгода, Коннор будил Гэвина ровно в двенадцать. Сначала Гэвин возмущался, постоянно пытался заснуть после наглого вторжения в его сон, но после смирился. И даже высыпаться стал — даром, что Коннор по субботам что-то колдовал и укладывал его до полуночи.

Часы на прикроватной тумбе показывали полдень. Гэвин не знал, зачем они им нужны, потому что у Коннора все всегда было в голове — расписание передач по телевизору, температура за окном, ближайшие концерты, матчи, точное детройтское время и список просмотренных серий «Настоящего детектива» и «Фарго». Коннору нравилось контролировать их жизнь: закупать продукты в супермаркете напротив, записывать и уговаривать Гэвина всеми правдами и неправдами посетить врачей, будить его вовремя и так же вовремя укладывать спать и делать очень много повседневной рутины, до которой у Гэвина обычно руки не доходили.

— Я приготовил тебе завтрак и сварил кофе. Как ты любишь.  
— Опять подгоревшая яичница? — ехидно проговорил Гэвин.

Коннор вздохнул и опустил голову. Гэвин смотрел на него сквозь полуприкрытые глаза и еле заметно улыбался. Рука Коннора все ещё мягко перебирала волосы Гэвина, а тот, в свою очередь, лениво погладил ногой кошку и потёр пальцем старый шрам на носу. Под одеялом было так хорошо и спокойно, что он даже о завтраке не думал, но легкий запах подгоревших яиц ненавязчиво напоминал о том, что Коннор осваивает кулинарную книгу очень и очень медленно. Может, хоть бекон уцелел? Гэвин почувствовал себя виноватым и потрепал Коннора по колену.

— Эй, ну я же пошутил.  
— Она правда подгорела, но я… я старался, Гэвин.

Солнечный свет проникал сквозь тяжелые шторы. Гэвин тонул в непривычном для себя ощущении уюта, которое привнёс Коннор в их жизнь. Его бесконечная забота, в которой Гэвин купался и никак не мог насладиться ею сполна, дарила отвратительное чувство покоя, подростковой влюбленности и чего-то ещё, спрятанного где-то под маской вечно недовольного детектива тридцати шести лет.

— Я знаю, жестянка. Но вот кофе ты варишь отменный, — по-доброму ухмыльнулся Гэвин. — И яичница у тебя отличная, если целиком не есть. Не парься.

Коннор поднял взгляд на Гэвина и смущенно улыбнулся. Девиация была ему к лицу — вечно сосредоточенное и безэмоциональное лицо с тех пор наполнилось почти человеческой живостью, даже глаза блестели как-то по-другому, словно лучились теплотой. Или Гэвин усиленно себя в этом убеждал. В любом случае, это не имело никакого значения, пока Коннор был здесь — такой теплый, домашний, в этой старой ридовской футболке с надписью «PUNKS NOT DEAD» и со взъерошенными волосами, окутанный солнечным светом.

Гэвин отдал бы все, что у него есть, ради того, чтобы Коннор был здесь, с ним, ещё сто лет, сидел рядом на кровати, будил его в полдень воскресенья, готовил подгоревшую яичницу и делал восхитительный эспрессо с двумя кубиками сахара.


	6. free day: unspeakable

Гэвин ненавидел разговоры по душам. Его ужасно раздражала мысль, что люди вынуждены разговаривать, чтобы понять друг друга. У андроидов все просто: лапками сцепились, пожужжали, раз, два — и все понятно.

Людям такое удовольствие все еще было недоступно, поэтому Тина, вместо того, чтобы мысленно передать все свои нравоучения по поводу отношений с Коннором, жужжала ему над ухом уже несколько дней.

— Гэвин, вы ведь встречаетесь! Или как это у вас называется?  
— Мы… не знаю. Мы целуемся, куда-то ходим, играем в приставку… Херней, короче, занимаемся.

Тина закатила глаза:

— Это называется отношениями. Ты когда-нибудь с этим свыкнешься?

Гэвин лишь повел бровью и пригубил кофе из картонного стаканчика.

— Ну? Ты с ним поговоришь?  
— О чем я должен с ним разговаривать? Я, блядь, далеко не уверен, что у андроидов есть в их этой системе сраной понятие «любовник» или что-то типа того. Даже звучит как-то по-уебански.

На лице Тины заиграла заговорщическая улыбка.

— Я знаю это выражение лица, и оно мне никогда не нравилось. Что ты придумала на этот раз? — устало спросил Гэвин.  
— Напиши ему письмо.

Он аж подавился.

— Какое, блядь, письмо? «Уважаемый, мы проебались с началом наших отношений»? «Мистер RK800, вы обвиняетесь в краже моего сердечка»? Что я, блядь, должен ему писать?  
— Напиши о том, что ты чувствуешь.  
— Я его иногда боюсь до усрачки, обычно хочу пристрелить, но, как правило, мне с ним… нормально. Да. Но зачем мне об этом писать?

Гэвин допил кофе и бросил стаканчик в мусорку.

— Ты меня раздражаешь, Рид.  
— Ты меня тоже.  
— Вот и славно.  
— Охуительно.

Писать Гэвин решил на бумаге, как нормальные люди. Нужные слова нашлись далеко не сразу — он перепробовал десятки обращений, пока не остановился на одном:

_Жестянка,_

а затем задумался.

Гэвин не умел говорить приятные вещи. Он смущался, старался забыть о них, чтобы не смущать других, думал о чем-то бесполезном и бессмысленном. Но сейчас Гэвин чувствовал острую потребность высказаться. Тина подстегнула в нем желание донести до Коннора действительно важную мысль и разрешить внутренние противоречия, возникающие далеко не на пустом месте.

_Когда ты это прочтёшь, я уже буду в другом штате или повешусь от стыда. Но мне все равно пришлось бы это сделать, так что даже не думай осуждать, понял?_

Мимо рабочего стола Гэвина постоянно кто-то ходил, мешая ему сосредоточиться и вынуждая прикрывать листок рукой. Не самое удачное расположение, конечно, но что поделать — единственный свободный стол в участке занял Коннор. Гэвин взглянул на андроида, который мирно беседовал с Андерсоном, и усмехнулся: какой же хуйней ему приходится заниматься, вместо того, чтобы просто поговорить.

_Я знаю, что у нас не все гладко. И иногда я хочу, чтобы мы никогда с тобой не встречались. Чтобы не было той дебильной ситуации в допросной, когда я накинулся на тебя с пушкой, чтобы ты не наливал мне кофе, а я не строил из себя фейсконтроль всея участка. Но все это уже произошло и стало отправной точкой…_

Гэвин зачеркнул последнее предложение и начал заново:

_…участка. Но теперь ты стал моим андроидом, и я хотел бы кое-что прояснить._

На другом конце опенспейса раздался смех Андерсона. Гэвин поднял голову от листа бумаги и поймал на себе взгляд Коннора. Андроид подмигнул ему, растянув губы в лёгкой улыбке, и Гэвин буквально физически ощутил, как в горле встаёт ком. Он ответил кивком, нахмурился и углубился в свою писанину.

_Наверное, ты успел понять, что мне с тобой нормально. Ну, то есть, я почти не хочу тебя убить, и ты варишь вкусный кофе, с тобой приятно разговаривать, и ты сам по себе приятный. Будь проклят разрабатывавший тебя дизайнер. Я просто хочу понять, что конкретно происходит между нами и как к этому относиться._

Голова гудела. Гэвин понимал, что никогда в жизни не сможет передать все то, что он испытывает при виде Коннора: чувство неловкости, даже какого-то легкого стыда, желание изучить его мыслительные процессы, вшить в них то, что сам Гэвин понимает под «любовью» и «нежностью», постоянную борьбу с навязчивым чувством недостатка его внимания… Пожалуй, если бы он попытался, послание бы больше напоминало длинный список под названием «Почему Гэвину Риду нельзя влюбляться».

_Я, к своему стыду, признаю, что ты для меня не просто знакомый, друг, сотрудник или андроид. Ты живой и мыслящий, где-то даже чувствующий, и этого пока достаточно._   
_Ты мне до усрачки небезразличен._   
_И я не знаю, могу ли рассчитывать на взаимность с твоей стороны._

Буквы прыгали, складывались в пляшущие неровные строчки о чем-то ужасном, и Гэвин решил действовать наверняка. Он сложил листок вчетверо, напряжённо провёл короткими ногтями по сгибам и поднял глаза. Коннор сидел в нескольких метрах от него, ожидая, видимо, пока старый хрен закончит свои дела, и выглядел неприлично хорошо. Как и всегда. Гэвин взял телефон и написал ему сообщение:

_Встретимся в кафетерии_

Диод Коннора на секунду загорелся желтым. Он сморгнул, еле заметно улыбнулся и кивнул, будто знал, что Гэвин неотрывно за ним наблюдает.

После пяти минут напряженного ожидания Гэвин увидел, как Коннор встал с рабочего места, подождал, пока он зайдёт в кафетерий, и только тогда поднялся сам.

— Что случилось, Гэвин?

В голове билась только одна мысль: бросай и беги. Но Гэвин собрался с силами и протянул письмо Коннору.

— Что это? У меня есть время, если что-то произошло, можем обсудить сейчас.

Гэвин замялся, подбирая слова, и густо покраснел. На ум не шло ничего, кроме как отобрать сраный листок обратно и исчезнуть куда-нибудь подальше с этой планеты, но Коннор уже начал разворачивать послание и одновременно внимательно смотрел на Гэвина. Ему стало не по себе.

— Здесь что, вопрос о наших отношениях? — Коннор понизил голос. — Ты предлагаешь мне встречаться? Я думал, мы уже давно…  
— О господи, просто заткнись, Коннор. Просто. Заткнись.

Первоначальная тревога отступила, лицо Гэвина прояснилось, и он с вызовом посмотрел на Коннора. Его диод размеренно светился голубым. Никакого конца света, презрения, смешков и удивления. Коннор склонил голову набок, легко тронул Гэвина за руку и улыбнулся.

— Ты мог бы и не спрашивать меня об этом. Мой ответ «да», и я не понимаю, почему ты сомневался.  
— Дома поговорим, — небрежно бросил Гэвин и направился в сторону своего рабочего стола.

Рабочий день был в самом разгаре. И разумнее было бы чем-нибудь заняться, чтобы убить время и не томиться в неизвестности, ожидая вечернего разговора.

«Черт бы тебя побрал, жестянка».


End file.
